One of the major complications of keratoprostheses has been collagen dissolution at the collagen-alloplastic interface leading to leakage of aqueous and extrusion of the implant. A new carbon-teflon alloplastic material is now available which allows ingrowth of fibrovascular tissue which will stabilize the implant and bring in serum antiproteases to prevent ezymatic melting. Several studies have been done in rabbits to demonstrate the acceptance of this material with fibrovascular invasion into intralamellar and full thickness buttons implanted in the cornea. Histological examination of the cornea and implant shows definite fibrovascular incorporation and surface epithelialization of the implant. The investigators feel that this material holds promise for stabilization of a keratoprosthesis. The proposed research is to test a new prosthesis, incorporating this alloplastic material, for corneal acceptance and retention. The prosthesis is made of a plastic optical core bonded into a disc of Proplast, the carbon-teflon material. The posterior surface of the prosthesis is sealed with a silicone membrane. The implant will be sutured into the cornea and covered with a conjunctival flap. After tissue stabilization of the prosthesis, the flap will be opened to expose the optical core. Eyes will be studied clinically and histologically for up to one year. A second group of animals with scarred, vascularized corneas will then be similarly studied.